conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Era
The New Era (officially abbreviated to NE) is a collaborative project which broke off from Future World. New Era takes place in the present day, although recent history is slightly different. In 2007, the Independent States of America separated from the United States, which sent both countries into an almost lethal recession. Markets around the world collapsed because of new foreign and trade policies being formed. Other world economic superpowers like the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China took desperate measures to ensure their economic stability, however, these measures led to extreme political instability throughout the world. Now, five years later, four new Americans have formed in what used to be the United States and Canada since 2008, setting the stage for a new era in world history. Limitations of the past have now been removed by new, enthusiastic leaders. New technologies are being developed at record speed and entire cities have been built to depict this new era. The stage has been set. Before you lies a world in political chaos. Will you help old governments rebuild, or will you form your own? It's up to you. Applying Well, tickled your fancy? Want to submit a country? First off, you need to have the idea straight in your head. Innovation is needed, but stability is mandatory without a doubt. Make extra sure you know what you want, then start creating it. Here are the requirements: *1: Develop a main page for your nation. **It needs to be detailed enough for the powers that be to have an idea of what your nation is, how it functions and what its intentions are in the world. **You need a flag and a map of the territory you claim. *2: Develop a recent history. **All new countries have to be formed post-January 15th 2007, without exception. Your prelude may go back beyond that year, however, the nation itself, be it a declaration or an uprising, needs to be after the specified date (i.e. the formation of the Independent States). **This history does not need to be realistic in the sense that it could happen in real life, it just needs to be plausible. The powers that be will decide on your plausibility after reviewing your history, so make sure you put a lot of detail into it! *3: Develop a military/militia/security force. **The powers that be will decide whether your military article is detailed and fair enough to current and future players. Remember, New Era is a passive rather than an overly-active game. It's about detail here. *4: Add un/necessary detail. **We want to see innovation, inspiration and dedication. Don't just create your main page and leave it at that. Make an article about a corner cafe in one of your cities, or about your leader's pet mouse. We want DETAIL and a lot of it! Basic information *Rules of the New Era *Atlas of the New Era *Timeline of the New Era **Timeline of 2012 category:New Era